


Promise Me

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bits of angst, Fluff, He's also a bit thick, M/M, McCree is a BAMF, McHanzo - Freeform, One-Shot, Please give me more prompts, Prompt Fic, Save Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt... 'McCree is totally a BAMF but he rushes into danger a lot and tries to protect people even if he really can't do it and be safe. Hanzo is understandably upset'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit more into this than I originally intended, but I hope you like it! As always, leave prompts in the comments and I'll see what I can do for you.

Jesse McCree was a very affectionate, expressive man. Hanzo found this out before they even began dating, but four months into the relationship and it only seemed to grow worse. Not that Hanzo was complaining. After a long life with a lack of physical comfort it was almost a relief to be dating someone that was so free with his touches.

This is what Hanzo reflects upon as he lays awake in McCree’s bed, head on his lover’s chest. They had a mission that day and Hanzo, as usual, had slept very little as he thought through what was going to happen. What could happen.

“Jesse.” Hanzo said eventually, tapping the other’s chest a bit harshly. He knew that the other was a heavy sleeper and would need more than a gentle tap to wake up.

“Five minutes, sweetheart.” Jesse murmured, tightening his hold ever so slightly.

“We must prepare to leave.” Hanzo said stubbornly as he disentangled himself and leaned over to get his prosthetics off the floor. He clicked them into place and handed Jesse his arm. The gruff American made a low, grumpy noise as he put it on and muttered something about sleeping in.

“We cannot sleep any longer. We are to get on the plane and leave in…twenty minutes.” Hanzo told him after a brief glance at the clock on the wall. He dressed quickly and efficiently, like he always did, and tossed McCree’s clothes to him as well. He hoped it would help wake Jesse up a bit more and prompt him to move. After a moment of silence Hanzo turned curiously, only to see that his boyfriend had fallen asleep with his shirt half on. Hanzo sighed.

“You fool. Why do you have to make everything difficult?”

~~~~~~

The plane ride was easy and relaxed. It was a simple mission, Hanzo, McCree, Lúcio, Zarya and Jack were the only ones going. All they had to do was break into an omnic factory, shut it down, and leave. It wouldn’t be hard, as none of the produced omnics were programmed yet so all they needed to do was take out the security droids. They joked and talked about dinner and carried on like it was a normal day. 

~For us,~ Hanzo thought to himself, ~, I suppose it is a normal day.~

They landed in India with no problem. They remained undetected as they exited the craft and no alarms went off as it left. All they needed in order to leave was a small teleporter that Lúcio had, which would put them right back on the plane on their way home. 

“Easy in, easy out.” Zarya happily said over the com link.

“Let us not fall to false confidence. Our minds must remain sharp.” Hanzo warned.

“Yea, guys I have a request. Don’t make me work today, man.” Lúcio joked. McCree laughed and Hanzo felt himself relax slightly. Just slightly.

They separated soon after, each splitting off to do their part of the job while remaining in constant communication, alerting the others to omnic activity, progress, and anything else that might be even close to important.

“Generator down.” Zarya said.

“Generator down.” Came Hanzo’s echo. Two more to go. A minute or so passed and then Ja- Soldier 76, they needed to use call signs in the field, announced the destruction of his generator. 

Hanzo loosed another arrow into a security omnic that had rounded the corner. Machines squealed as they tried to compensate for the sudden insufficient power and Hanzo allowed himself a brief moment to wonder about why it was taking so long for the last generator to go down.

“I got ‘er, they’re all down.” McCree’s smooth southern voice finally said. Lúcio let out an excited whoop in response as McCree continued. “I reckon we can head on… oh hell.” He had no need to explain the sudden change in mood as each of the other members saw the finished omnics boot up, turn to them, and begin firing.

“What is this?” Zarya bellowed across the com. The crackle of her weapon rang through the air and Hanzo could faintly see the purple glow across the factory. He didn’t have time to focus on that and instead sent three scatter arrows into the mass of hundreds of omnics that the Overwatch agents suddenly found themselves faced with.

“I don’t know! I need to call Winston or D.Va to see if they know what’s going on but I’m in a bit of a bind here!” Lúio shouted back, the deep pulsing of his gun going off in the background.

“I’ll be there.” Jack rumbled, a moment of silence followed before he said, “Soldier 76 is with you!”

“I am being overrun! Prepare for graviton surge!” Zarya yelled for everyone to hear. “For Russia!” There was a deep boom followed by the metallic crunching of omnic bodies. Hanzo let off several more scatter arrows before realizing he’d run out. He cursed and whirled around, looking for a higher vantage point.

“I’m injured.” Jack growled, almost like he was angry at the idea. Hanzo scaled a nearby steel beam and glared at the factory in an effort to locate all of his team members. Zarya was tearing through the swarms of omnics like she did it every day, Lúcio was healing Soldier 76, and McCree was… nowhere to be seen.

“McCree, check in.” Hanzo demanded.

“One second, darlin’. I’m so far up shit creek right now that even if I had a paddle it wouldn’t be enough.” McCree announced.

“Where are you? I will help you.” Hanzo told him.

“Sorry, I ain’t got time fer that. You just stay where ya are.” McCree drawled. Hanzo could hear the underlying panic and he began screaming into the com for McCree’s location.

~~~~~

McCree winced and turned down the volume on his com with one hand, Peacekeeper roaring in the other. He reloaded and fanned the bullets into the omnics that were closing around him. He had been backed into a corner by a large group of the hostiles and managed to intentionally pull dozens more from Zarya so she could have a chance at getting out. McCree realized a little late that this act probably sealed his fate. A bullet ripped through his prosthetic and he growled, switching Peacekeeper to his other hand. Reloading was about to get a bit tricky. 

McCree had been hit several times in the chest, only his armor saving him, and another bullet crippled his right leg. He didn’t even try Dead Eye. He knew it wouldn’t be enough. He went to reload again and found that he’d run out of both bullets and flashbangs. He scowled.

“Hanzo, I love ya. I ain’t never told ya that enough.” He said with finality.

“McCree, you fool!” Hanzo screamed back.

“Yea, yea. I’m a fool. But I’m yer fool. To the end.” McCree announced. Lúcio was demanding to know where he was. Jack was yelling for him to fall back. Zarya was screaming something about staying strong until she reached him. McCree ignored them all and straightened. He raised his chin, stood tall and faced the horde with a look of determination that only a dead man could wear.

“Come on, ya bastards! Come get me!” He shouted, holding his arms away from his body in an invitation.

McCree barely heard the rushed ‘Let the dragons consume you’ before twin blue dragons roared to life and tore through the majority of the omnics before the exhausted and resigned cowboy. The rest were quickly dispatched by arrows and rapid-fire blasts from Jack. McCree hadn’t known how close they were, since he was tuning out the com chatter, and the rescue took him completely by surprise. He collapsed against the wall behind him, Peacekeeper slipping from his fingers and clattering to the ground.

“Well saddle me up and call me a horse.” He muttered.

“Soldier, you’re wounded.” Jack said. McCree wanted to laugh at the statement. Of course he was injured, he was sitting in a pool of his own blood, wasn’t he? 

“He’s WHAT?” Hanzo yelled angrily. “ _Baka_!"

“Lúcio, get over here!” Jack demanded.

“I’m sending good vibes, man. I’m on my way.” The healer assured them. McCree’s vision swam and he blacked out for a moment. When he came back there was a soothing sound flowing through him and then he promptly blacked out again. That time he stayed out.

~~~~~

Hanzo gripped the taller man and slung him over his shoulder. He was careful to grab the fallen hat and gun before whirling to Lúcio.

“Our job is done, we need to leave. Now.” The small Japanese man growled, his accent thickening in his emotional state.

“I’m all over it, man.” The teleporter was dropped and opened, allowing the group to quickly exit the hell hole they’d found themselves in. The teleporter was then destroyed and the way closed before they all dropped into chairs on the plane. Lúcio turned on a calming tune and Hanzo settled McCree in his lap, holding him closely and checking his wounds. They were deep. He was still bleeding.

“We need to hurry.” Lúcio said in what Hanzo was sure he thought was a calm voice after examining McCree. It did nothing to reassure Hanzo that his boyfriend was going to be okay.

~~~~~

McCree had no idea how long it was until he woke again, but it was dark. He gasped and jerked his torso upright only to then clutch at his chest as searing pain roared to life in his body. Some alarm went off at the action and a mere moment later Angela burst in, clad in some lacy bra and short shorts that told McCree that she hadn’t exactly been prepared to help him.

“Jesse you need to lie down.” She ordered firmly but gently as she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. “You broke a rib and cracked two more, your prosthetic is with Torbjörn, you had a bullet lodged in your femur and your boyfriend is threatening to kill everyone.” McCree groaned in pain and Angela pushed a few buttons, allowing a bigger dose of morphine.

“Just stay here. You had major surgery while you were out and you need to rest.”

“I want my damn arm back.” Jesse growled. “Where’s my hat? I’m getting out of here.” He struggled to sit up again and found that he was pinned, Angela glaring down at him with a very demonic expression on her lovely angelic face.

“You will do no such thing.” She told him venomously. “If you do not listen I will sedate you.”

“Damn, fine darlin’. Just get me outta here soon as ya can.” McCree grumbled.

“You will stay here as long as I tell you to. Now please, get some rest.” With that she swept back out of the room and back to whatever she had been doing. 

Jesse lay there and stared at the ceiling for a long time. He felt like hell. He also felt like he let down the team in a major way. Sighing, he went to rub his eyes only to remember that he was missing that arm.

“Aw hell.” He muttered unhappily.

“Baka.” A familiar voice rumbled from the door. Jesse hadn’t heard it open. He turned his head to look at the dark figure standing there and grinned.

“Hey there darlin’, here ta see me back from the dead?” Hanzo crossed the room in a few steps and slapped McCree across the face. 

“What in the good hell was that fer?” McCree hollered.

“For being a moron! You nearly died because you did not ask for help!”

“I had it under control!”

“You obviously did not!” Came the tart reply. There was tense silence for a moment before Jesse relaxed and smiled.

“You were worried.”

“Of course I was worried.” Hanzo scoffed. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” He climbed into the bed next to Jesse, who eagerly scooted over to accommodate him. 

“Promise me you’ll never do that again.” Hanzo whispered into the hazy darkness surrounding them.

“I promise, sweetheart. Fer ya, I promise.”


End file.
